


По-английски

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс никогда не предупреждает о визитах, не здоровается при встрече и не прощается.





	По-английски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Incest 2016.

Майкрофт никогда не предупреждает о своем визите. Просто приезжает на чертовом черном автомобиле, буквально кричащем о том, насколько важна находящаяся в салоне персона. Марка машины каждый раз новая, и дело доходит до того, что Шерлоку надоедает их запоминать. Шерлок снова недовольно хмыкает, заслышав характерные шаги на лестнице, но даже не пытается вытащить якобы ненавистную брату скрипку из футляра. Майкрофт больше никогда не приезжает на Бейкер-стрит в присутствии Джона, а потому можно обойтись без их уже ставших привычными «семейных размолвок». Шерлок, насладившись пару секунд воцарившейся абсолютной тишиной, резко вскидывает голову, дарит стоящему в дверном проеме Майкрофту широкую улыбку и ожидает какой-нибудь едкой реплики в свой адрес. Так, разнообразия ради. Но, естественно, тишину ничто не нарушает.   
  
Майкрофт никогда не здоровается, посещая 221-Б. Он входит в квартиру с видимым чувством собственного превосходства, гордо поднимается на второй этаж и по привычке ненадолго застывает у входа в комнату, наблюдая за Шерлоком. Тот всегда разный — в иной позе, одежде, настроении — и одновременно самый привычный из всего, что существует на свете. Шерлок склоняет голову набок, нарочито медленно облизывает губы и смотрит на Майкрофта приглашающе. Майкрофту не нужны слова, он только и ждет этого хищного взгляда, чтобы вновь переступить порог квартиры Шерлока и — в который раз — через самого себя. Он приближается к Шерлоку и нежно проводит костяшками правой руки по острой скуле. Ирэн Адлер говорила, что этими скулами можно порезаться, — глупая женщина! Это лицо — само совершенство, оно не может причинить боли. А вот его владелец — запросто. Но не он сегодня ведет в этой игре. На ближайший час власть не только в Англии, но и в заваленной хламом квартирке на Бейкер-стрит принадлежит Майкрофту.   
  
Шерлок никогда не знает, как это будет в следующий раз. Сейчас, к примеру, они находятся перед огромным трюмо, которое Шерлоку несколько дней назад притащили со свалок на Дорсет-стрит его бездомные. Возмущению Джона не было предела, но Шерлок был непреклонен — зеркало останется в квартире. Майкрофт тоже недоволен новым элементом интерьера этого убежища, но Шерлок видит всех людей насквозь. То, что Майкрофт презрительно морщит нос, разглядывая свое отражение, значит, что он уже наверняка продумал около семи вариантов развития событий, где зеркалу отводится одна из главных ролей.   
  
Шерлок оказывается прав. Его со всей силы толкают в кресло, и он резко втягивает воздух от неожиданности. Майкрофт бросает на Шерлока быстрый взгляд, дабы убедиться, что тот в порядке, и лениво поворачивает голову в сторону зеркала. После того как Шерлок, в очередной раз спеша на расследование, сбросил залежи медицинских журналов Джона со столика, в зеркале открывается чудесный вид на кресло. Майкрофт самодовольно ухмыляется, аккуратно поправляет рукава пиджака и опускается на колени перед Шерлоком. Он нарочито медленно расстегивает его брюки, пристально наблюдая за выражением лица Шерлока, но тот пытается держать маску — лишь едва прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда пальцы Майкрофта с силой сжимают член сквозь ткань дорогих боксеров.   
  
— Скажи мне, как ты хочешь, — это первые слова, которые срываются с губ Майкрофта в этот визит на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
Шерлок же лишь рассерженно шипит в ответ, выгибаясь в кресле под напором умелых ласк и наблюдая краем глаза, как его двойник в зеркале повторяет это движение. Он прекрасно знает, что Майкрофт просто сейчас издевается над ним, таким раскрытым и уязвимым, потому что ему известно, как Шерлок любит, чтобы ему отсасывали.   
  
Жадно. Грубо. Горячо.   
  
Майкрофт больше не церемонится, рывком стаскивает с Шерлока брюки вместе с нижним бельем и обхватывает губами головку, через мгновение насаживаясь на член ртом. Он уже давно привык к размерам Шерлока, потому практически не чувствует дискомфорта, когда головка упирается ему в глотку. Несколько мгновений Майкрофт наслаждается чуть горьковатым вкусом Шерлока, а после начинает двигаться. Двигаться настолько беззвучно, насколько позволяет его положение. Колени порядком устают от контакта с твердым полом уже через несколько минут, а собственный член давно требует прикосновений, но нет, нельзя. Самоудовлетворение, как и обычно, подождет. Майкрофт обязательно кончит, но не на Бейкер-стрит, здесь он лишь ради Шерлока. А тот, послушный, прекрасно все понимает — стонет, вцепившись в подлокотники, и отчаянно пытается не толкаться в рот Майкрофта с тем напором, как сейчас хочется.

  
Даже в предоргазменном состоянии у Шерлока получается следить за братом, точнее — что еще больше возбуждает, — за его отражением в зеркале, подмечая такие выгодные сейчас детали: блестящие от естественной смазки губы, тоненькая ниточка слюны, стекающая с уголка рта, сведенные от напряжения плечи и горячее, сдерживаемое желание подрочить вперемешку с упрямством в глазах — Шерлок снова и снова открывает для себя Майкрофта с другой стороны. Со стороны всепоглощающей похоти. Шерлок зажмуривается, ощущая, как достигает желанной разрядки, и кончает в рот Майкрофту. Тот послушно глотает всю сперму и с пошлым хлюпаньем выпускает член изо рта. Не чувствуй Шерлок себя таким обессиленным после оргазма, он бы даже посмеялся над негодованием, отразившимся на лице Майкрофта: еще бы, с его-то желанием выглядеть как можно менее пошлым, издавать такие звуки — настоящий грех. Впрочем, Шерлок не задумывается о грехах, он и так увяз в них глубже некуда. Вместе с Майкрофтом, который качает головой на невысказанный вопрос Шерлока о своей эрекции. Морщась от того, что член трется о ширинку слегка помятых дорогих брюк, он достает из нагрудного кармашка носовой платок и тщательно вытирает губы. Майкрофт смотрит на полураздетого Шерлока с легким сожалением, ведь он не может остаться. Шерлок лениво взмахивает рукой, бросает на Майкрофта все еще затуманенный взгляд и хрипло озвучивает хорошо известный им обоим факт:   
  
— Скоро из клиники вернется Джон.   
  
Дважды повторять не нужно.   
  
Майкрофт никогда не прощается, уезжая с Бейкер-стрит. Да, он уходит по-английски, без объяснений, пожеланий или же обещаний следующей встречи — совершенно не так, как подобает истинному джентльмену. Майкрофт всего-то одергивает дорогой костюм, пристально осматривая себя в том самом злополучном зеркале, еще раз тщательно вытирает рот, бросает свой платок на пол и покидает комнату.  
  
Лежащий в кресле Джона Шерлок лениво разглядывает этот кусок шелка, затем в два счета поднимает его и, зажав в ладони, подносит к лицу. Платок пахнет одеколоном Майкрофта и апельсинами — единственной сладостью, которую тот позволяет себе в последнее время.   
  
Шерлок вдыхает аромат брата и расплывается в улыбке. Майкрофт никогда не уходит без прощаний. Пусть его прощания и выглядят очень по-английски.


End file.
